The Blond Rider
by Kalsefer
Summary: on hold at the moment because I want to finish up one of my other stories before a continue with this one
1. Chapter 1

Okay I am going to try a fic so enjoy and tell me your opinion on the first chap.

XXXXXXXXX

Eragon was standing in his room on his ship while sailing out of Alagasia and into a new life to his people Eragon was called Shade Slayer to his friends he was called Eragon and to his dragon he was called young now he was exiting the known world he had lived in his whole life and preparing for a new on hopefully this one was more peaceful.

"(Saphira do you think that we will find other people?)"Eragon asked his dragon.

"(Yes young one just be patient I know that you want of the water stick but we must find a place to land the big stick you call a ship.)"Replied Saphira.

The day before Eragon had told the caption that the crew needed to get off of the boat and take a break and in a way it was true the crew was taking longer than usual to get the same amount of distance they had there first day away from Alagasia.

"(Eragon I see land a few miles from were you are!)"Said Saphira .

"(Where is it?!)"Asked an exited Eragon.

"(Two miles west of where you are.)"Replied Saphira"(I'm gonna find out if this place is inhabited.)"Stated Saphira.

"(Okay just don't get seen if people do live in that place we don't know how they will react.)"Cautioned Eragon.

"(Don't worry if I'm seen I'll just fly high enough to be seen as a bird.)"Said Saphira

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto are you gonna go train again?"Asked a woman with blond hair brown eyes a hat that had the kanji for kage on it.

"Yeah I'm gonna get better so I be Hokage Baa-chan."Replied was wearing an orange jumpsuit with a swril on the back and on the shoulder's he also had a headband with a metal plate with a leaf on it.

Baam as soon as Naruto said Baa-chan the woman hit him in the head.

"Ow Tsunade why do you always hit me when I say Baa-chan?"Asked a pain filled Naruto.

"It's because I'm not your grandmother!"Yelled/shouted Tsunade

"Okay okay I'll go now."

Naruto waved goodbye to his surrogate grandmother and wen to train but on his way to his favorite training field he decided to turn the other way and go to the only beach he knew "Konohagakure Beach" the beach was just a sandy beach with no buildings no port-a-potties just a beach that was left to Mother Nature to tend and he thought that it would be a great place to relax before he as he was walking on the smooth sand he saw what he thought was a giant boat and as soon as he saw that he thought that if he could get to it he might find somthing to help with his he got to the boat using the water walking technique he heard someone ask."Hey kid need help getting up."At this Naruto looked up and saw a boy not to much older than he was the boy was wearing strange clothing but he saw that the boy also had a sword.

"No I was just wondering if there was something interesting on this boat"Replied that Naruto climbed up the boat and when he got on the top he just jumped on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eragon was surprised he just saw a kid walk on the side of the boat.

"How did you do that?"Asked Eragon.

"How I did do what?"Asked the boy.

"How did you just walk on the side of the boat?"

"I just used my chakra on my feet and walk."Answered the boy

"What's chakra?"Asked Eragon completely confused that the boy acting like what he just did was an every day thing

"What do you mean what's chakra it's the bodies natural energy."

"Okay so you used this chakra to climb the boat with only your feet?"Asked Eragon but before the boy could answer Eragon one of the people on board said "Shade Slayer on of the eggs is moving."

"When did it start moving?"Asked Eragon getting serious.

"About a minute ago."Answered the man.

"(Is this kid meant to be a can't be just coincidence that an egg started moving when he got on the boat)"Thought Eragon."Come with me kid."Said Eragon.

"I do have a name ya-know."Said the kid in an annoyed tone

"What is it then?"Asked Eragon

"My names Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."Said the newly introduced Naruto

"My names Eragon

When Eragon and Naruto got to the moving egg they noticed that the egg started to crack.

"Everyone stand back."Commanded Eragon"When the dragon hatches it will chose it's rider."

"Dragon whats a dragon?"Asked Naruto

"You will see."Answered Eragon then suddenly the egg exploded and out stumbled a baby dragon the size of a human baby but this one had purple scales yellow tail tip and yellow wings(For those who are thinking of Spyro yes this dragon will look like spyro but he will not be this is not a triple crossover ok he just looks like spyro).It looked at Naruto and went up to him and then nudged him and then suddenly a bright light coverd the room and then nothing everyone in the room looked at Naruto like he was a holy man.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?"Asked Naruto.

"Uh Naruto is there a place we can stay?"Asked Eragon.

"Yeah but why are all of you guys staring at me like I'm a holy man?"Answered/Repeated Naruto.

"How do I put this but you are now my appreintice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay tell me what you think did you like it, did you see mistakes, and most of all will you please you have not read "the fox student" please do so and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Okay hello and here is another chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Eragon told Naruto that he was his apprentice he decided to send a letter to Aria telling her that he had found a new Dragon Rider he also asked if it was possible for a dragon to have two colors and he had Naruto take him to his village and was instructing him on the advantages and drawback's of being a also had Saphira take the new baby dragon to a hide away she had found.

"So Naruto where is this village you are talking about?"Asked Eragon.

"Oh it's just a little ways maybe a few minutes."Replied Naruto

"Naruto you should know something about being a Rider."Started Eragon."First you get power's that enable you to control the element's and other even if you weren't a Rider or Ninja you still could use the elements"

"So you mean that even if I wasn't a Ninja I would still be able to use the elements?!"Asked Naruto very excitedly.

"Yes but there are drawbacks to being a Rider."Said Eragon."One of these drawbacks is being immortal."

"Why are Riders immortal. I mean why do people who become a Rider become immortal?"Asked Naruto.

"I don't really know myself but the only way a Rider can die is either by blade or by sickness."Said Eragon." Another drawback is that you are limited on what you can do right now because of not using the power you are born with and no Naruto Chakra is not the same as the power Riders and other people who use what we call the ancient language use."

"How would you know if they were different you don't even know what Chakra is."Stated Naruto.

"I know there different because the power a Rider has comes from their dragon and not from the person."Said Eragon.

"So is there any Advantages a Rider gets form their dragon?"Asked Naruto.

"Didn't you hear me when I said that there were both advantages and drawbacks and yes one is that you can here your dragon's thoughts and go to other people's minds to talk to them from a distance."Said Eragon.

"What do you mean that another person can talk to me now?!"Shouted/Asked Naruto.

"Yes and what do you mean by another person now?"Asked/Replied Eragon

"Well there is this being that the fourth leader of the hidden leaf sealed inside me and now because of the seal weakening he can talk to me."Answered Naruto.

After Naruto had finished what he was saying they had come upon the village gates.

"Halt state your name and businesses."Said one of the gate guards

"Uzumaki Naruto and this guy on the left of me is Eragon I'm bringing him here to see the Hokage."Said Naruto.

"You may pass, but Naruto don't piss her off like the last time you brought someone to see her."Said the guard

Ten minutes later they were in the Hokage tower reception desk.

"Ah hello Naruto are you looking for the Hokage?"Asked the person at the reception desk.

"Yes is she here?"Asked Naruto

"No I'm afraid not I think she went to the casino."Answered the person

"Thanks for the help."Said Naruto.

"You're welcome."Said the receptionist.

fifteen minutes later they found the Hokage in the casino drinking and playing cards.

"Tsunade are you drunk again?"Asked Naruto.

"No Naruto this is my first botall so unless you have something important go away."Said Tsunade.

"Naruto is this the Hokage?"Asked Eragon.

"Unfortunately the third Hokage did not tell me of her drinking habit and gambling habit."Answered Naruto.

"Hey I heard that Naruto."Said Tsunade getting angry.

"Baa-Chan we need to talk in private."Said Naruto with a serious look in his face.

twenty minutes later in the Hokage mansion.

"So Naruto what is it you need to talk to me about that is so important and who is that guy?"Asked Tsunade pointing at Eragon.

"Tsunade this guy is Eragon and he is going to be my new master."Answered Naruto hoping that she did not punch Eragon or him.

"What do you mean new master?"Asked Tsunade.

"Let me explain miss Hokage."Said Eragon trying to not get hit for a misunderstanding

About an hour later after Eragon explained what happened and what Naruto is.

"So you're telling me that Naruto has this dragon as an alley and he has to taught by you so he can understand his new abilities and what his limits are?"Asks a flabbergasted Tsunade at the fact that Naruto now had abilities that most ninja only dreamed of.

"Yes and he can go into others minds with the right training."Said Eragon.

"Hmm... Okay you can train him to use these powers but on one condition that you nor you dragon harm him got it."Said Tsunade.

"Yes maim."Said Eragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

7 year's later During the years since Naruto met Eragon he had named his dragon Laferdon and it turned out that the dragon was a rare dragon because of it's innate ability to use magic at will and that if it's Rider died it did also trained Naruto on how to use magic while the pervert sannin trained Naruto to use more jutsu's and now they were in a fight with the ten Obito revived it he died because of the ten tails being to powerful to control but before he died he had weakened the beast considerably with his Kamui and the fan Madara used before he too got killed again.

"(Naruto you big baboon don't you get it you can't just use magic against the Juubi but also your jutsu)"Said Laferdon.

"(I know but how am I not to use magic when its the only thing that can hit it?)"Questioned Naruto.

"(how about using a magic infused Bijudama didn't you see Eragon an bee do it and actually hit the Juubi with the Bijudama unlike the normal Bijudama which completely misses."Retorted Laferdon

"(Okay I'll try but you have to infuse it okay because it is going to take all my concentration to make one Bijudama.)"Said Naruto.

With that Naruto went into Tailed beast mood and started to make a Bijudama while Laferdon started to gather the necessary energy to infuse the Bijudama and decided to make it a fire one because the water did not seam to affect the beast instead it did the opposite effect so Laferdon assumed that the beast had to have a natural affinity to the wood style(For those that know that there is no such thing as a wood element the ten tails is a nature beast so since it is technically mother nature it has to be wood cause that is what nature is mostly made of)

"(Okay I got the Bijudama ready now infuse it)"Said Naruto.

With that Laferdon used all it's magic to infuse the Bijudama with fire then Naruto shot the fire infuse Bijudama at the beast which was busy fighting bee and Eragon and the Bijudama hit home the beast then did the thing that Naruto and Laferdon was hoping for it collapsed while burning until it was unconscious.

"(Yes we did it and wow one hit from a fire Bijudama and it went down that is one pretty strong Bijudama)"Said Naruto happy at the fact they took done the beast."(Hey Laferdon how much did you pour into that infusion?)"Asked Naruto

"(Almost-Huff my-Huff strength)."Said Laferdon.

"(Okay buddy lets get back home and get rest.)"Said Naruto concerned about his dragon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay tell what you think is this a good chap and what do you want to see in the next are the list for Naruto to fall in love with.

NarutoxTemari

NarutoxSakura

NarutoxFemkyubi


End file.
